The vertebral or spinal column (spine, backbone) is a flexible assembly of vertebrae stacked on top of each other extending from the skull to the pelvic bone which acts to support the axial skeleton and to protect the spinal cord and nerves. The vertebrae are anatomically organized into four generalized body regions identified as cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacral; the cervical region including the top of the spine beginning in the skull, the thoracic region spanning the torso, the lumbar region spanning the lower back, and the sacral region including the base of the spine ending with connection to the pelvic bone. With the exception of the first two cervical vertebrae, cushion-like discs separate adjacent vertebrae, i.e. intervertebral discs.
The stability of the vertebral column during compression and movement is maintained by the intervertebral discs. Each disc includes a gel-like center surrounded by a fibrous ring. The gel-like center, i.e. nucleus pulposus, provides strength such that the disc can absorb and distribute external loads and contains a mixture of type II-collagen dispersed in a proteoglycan matrix. The fibrous ring, or annulus fibrosus, provides stability during motion and contains laminated rings of type-I collagen. Thus, the annulus fibrosis and the nucleus pulposus are interdependent, as the annulus fibrosis contains the nucleus pulposus in place and the nucleus pulposus aligns the annulus fibrosus to accept and distribute external loads. The integrity of the composition and structure of the intervertebral disc is necessary to maintain normal functioning of the intervertebral disc.
Many factors can adversely alter the composition and structure of the intervertebral disc, such as normal physiological aging, mechanical injury/trauma, and/or disease, resulting in impairment or loss of disc function. For example, the content of proteoglycan in the nucleus pulposus declines with age, thus, it follows that the ability of the nucleus pulposus to absorb water concurrently declines. Therefore, in normal aging the disc progressively dehydrates, resulting in a decrease in disc height and possible de-lamination of the annulus fibrosus. Mechanical injury can tear the annulus fibrosis allowing the gel-like material of the nucleus pulposus to extrude into the spinal canal and compress neural elements. Growth of a spinal tumor can impinge upon the vertebrae and/or disc potentially compressing nerves.
Bones of the spine, and bony structures, generally, are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures have numerous potential causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses.
In some cases, the spinal column, in particular, requires additional support in order to address such weaknesses. One technique for providing support is to insert a spacer between adjacent vertebrae.